When It's Cold
by toxic-dreamer-2
Summary: Zim and Dib are stuck together in a cave....they agree to a truce but how long will it last?...don't worry I don't get perverted but it is a slight ZADR...Final CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

(_okay everyone...here's my first zadr ...i was at first opposed to the idea but i've actualy come around ...it's interesting and highly possible...so read and enjoy...and just to let you know i don't get all perverted)

* * *

_

Zim shivered violently again and pulled Dibs trench coat tightly around him. The ground was frozen stiff and the air was bitter and cold, revealing his breath as he slowly exhaled. He gave a half glare to the person who sat a few feet away from him. Dib had his knees up to his chest and his bare arms wrapped around them tightly. His chin rested atop his knees and his eyes were half open but seemingly in deep thought.

"This is all your f.fault Dib s..stink" Zim half stuttered

Dib eyes opened fully and he shot an angry glare at Zim before responding defensively "me?...y..you're the one who c..caused the avalanche"

"You are full of l..lies" Zim said "I d.did no s..such thing"

"But...I...you..ggrrr...forget it Zim" Dib said "You should be gratef..ful that I let you wear my c..coat"

"I do not need your s..stupid inferior coat" Zim stated taking the jacket off him and reaching it out towards Dib. Zims gaze was fixated on the hand that held out the jacket, He had enjoyed the little warmth it had provided him and instantly regretted taking it off.

Dib stared at his jacket then reached his hand out just as Zim let out another violent shiver.He looked up seeing Zim's stare, his eyes looking off to the side and refusing to admitt any signs of weakness. Dib hesitated and then with a sigh he pulled his hand away.

"You keep it" Dib whispered

"Eh?" Zim questioned looking up at Dib

"I said k..keep it" Dib stated turning his head away to gaze forward at the dimly lit fire they had made "Your body can't w..withstand this t..temperature as good as mine c..can"

Zim gave him an annoyed and angry glare but rather than protest he mumbled an incoherent insult and stubbornly put the jacket back on. "Why do you care if I am c..cold?" he asked

"I d..don't Zim" Dib said now a little annoyed, "But as much as I hate to admit it I might n..need your help if we ever hope to g..get out of this c..ave"

"Fine" Zim reluctantly agreed "But as soon as I am s..safe I shall once again try and d..destroy you and this planet"

"So..." Dib said slowly looking over a Zim "..This is a truce?"

Zim narrowed his eyes slightly "For now" he mumbled

Dib sighed and inched closer to the fire _'stupid ski trip'_ he thought to himself shivering _'It's been at least five hours and I bet no ones even looking for us'_

"We are never going to g..get out just sitting here" Zim finally said

"I know" Dib agreed "But the entrance is s..sealed and w.we have yet to think of a way out"

"You dare blame this on me Dib worm" Zim said "Though I am full of amazing ideas I can not concentrate under these conditions"

"I never said I was blaming you Zim" Dib said annoyed "you're c..crazy"

"Yeah well you're...y..you're.." Zim paused a moment for thought "..um...you're...ugly"

"Wow Zim that was clever" Dib stated dryly "You must have been working on that for the last five hours"

Zim growled and stood up "I can not help it...um..er...Dib" Zim said seeming to struggle with his sentence "This...is...uh...uncomfortable"

Dib gave Zim a confused look "What's your problem"

"I have no problem Dibstink" Zim snapped "Perhaps you are the one with..." Zim stopped mid-sentence and looked around confused. His gaze finally fell on Dib "What was I...s..saying?" he asked

Dib stood up beside Zim, giving him a confused look "Okay...seriously Zim...what's g..going on?"

"I should be asking you th..that Dib beast" Zim said "W..where are we?"

"Uh...where we've been for the past 6 hours now" Dib stated in a 'duh' kinda way

"Which is?" Zim said his expression seem confused but at the same time accusing

"Okay somethings definitely wrong with y..you"

"Hey... why am I wearing your disgusting human coat thing" Zim asked jerking it off and throwing it to the ground

"Zim have you completely lost your..." Dib stopped looking at Zim's pak. it was flashing a dim red and looked like it had frozen over.

"Zim...is something wrong with y..your pak thing?"

"Huh" Zim questioned, momentarilly caught off guard, but finding himself instantly he glared.

"If you think you're going to distract me with such childish tactics then you are sadly mistaken you..."once again Zim paused. All expression left his face for a few moments before he regained himself.

He shook his head and placed a hand on top of it with a small groan "I...don't f..feel so g..good" he stated before falling to his knees. Dib rushed over to his side not quiet understanding why and hesitantly placed his hand on Zim's shoulder

"Zim" Dib whispered as he nudged him "You okay"

Zim stared up at him in confusion "W..who are you?" he asked

Dib gave him a confused and concerned look. Did Zim really not recognize him? What had happened? Dib grabbed his coat back off the ground and wrapped it around Zim who was shivering fearfully.

"For now" Dib said quietly "I'm your friend". Zim's expression softened, though he was still confused and he gave a small nod of understanding. Dib hadn't actually lied to him...after all they had called a truce and Dib had never gone back on his word.

It was actually alot easier when Zim couldn't remember him but then again if he couldn't remember anything then he wouldn't be of much use and what was worse was that it seemed that he was also becoming ill.

It had happened so quickly that it had left Dib somewhat stunned though he was curious now more than ever about Zim's pak. Not only did it seem to contain his memories but it also helped keep Zim healthy. Dib pondered this for a moment realizing he could use this against Zim later but he pushed the thought aside due to their current situation.

"I'm..c..cold" Zim said shivering

"It's okay Zim" Dib stated "Someone will find us soon"

"Zim?" Zim questioned "I am Zim?"

Dib smiled somewhat at his innocent question "Yep that's you...the almighty Zim" he stated stifling a laugh

"Then you are?"

"Dib" he answered with a nodd

Zim smiled which puzzled Dib. It wasn't an evil grin or a smug grin but an actually friendly and innocent one. It was as if Zim was a child and needed his protection and care. Dib was about to toss this thought aside when Zim pulled him into a warm hug, wrapping his thin arms around Dib's waist and burying his head into Dib's chest.

"The almighty Dib" Zim said smiling, his eyes closed contently

"Um...uh...yeah I guess" Dib said unsure of himself. A part of him wanted to pull away from the embrace but he couldn't. He hated to admit that he enjoyed the warmth of Zim's arms around him especially because of the temperature...or so he told himself.

* * *

(_well here's the first chapter...sorry if i'm leaving stuff out...i hope u can catch up on their situation...lets just say they were on a class ski trip...zim and dib began fighting...dib chased after zim and lets assume there was some loud yelling which caused an avalanche...they fell and became trapped in a cave)_


	2. not so different

_(yah...finally...another chapter...I'd like to give special thanks to __Circus freak92-I AM GIR__...for all the reviews and the much needed ancouragement...anyway I hope everyone enjoys)

* * *

_

Dib finally broke away from the hug and at the moment was watching Zim from the corner of his eyes. They had both moved closer to the fire and Zim seemed to be half staring at the ever dieing flames, his claw like hands clinging to Dib's coat.

"Um...how are you feeling?" Dib asked trying to sound casual.

Zim turned his head towards him and half smiled before attempting an answer "I...I...A..ACHOOO!"

Dib jumped back a bit, startled by Zim's forceful sneeze.

"You don't sound too good" He replied with more concern in his voice than he had intended "Maybe you should...I don't know...rest"

"Rest?" Zim questioned

"Yeah...you know...get comfortable, maybe go to sleep" he suggested with a shrug

"I do not understand friend Dib" Zim responded honestly.

"Here" Dib said reaching over towards Zim's wig.

Zim jerked back for a moment and then closed his eyes seemingly awaiting some sort of pain. Instead he felt the hair on his head being slowly drawn away and a burden lifted as his two antenna freely emerged. He opened one eye at a time before brushing his antenna lightly with his hand and smiling.

"Better" Dib asked and Zim nodded

Dib smiled momentarily before shifting his gaze to the other side of the cave _'It's getting late'_ he thought with a sigh _'If we're not found soon then...'_

"OOWW" Dib yelled as he felt someone jerk at his hair "ZIM WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING ?"

Zim jumped back from Dib, looking hurt and scared. Dib noticed the look and after rubbing his head some more, he responded again in a quieter and calmer voice.

"Zim, I didn't mean to yell" he said "That just really hurt...why'd you do that?"

"I...I thought you would want to be comfortable" Zim answered "I do not understand why this has caused you pain"

Dib paused 'Doesn't Zim understand" he asked himself

"Zim" Dib addressed him "Your hair was a wig but mine...well it's real"

"Whys that?" Zim asked his face scrunched up in confusion

"I'm human" Dib replied plainly.

"Human?" Zim asked "And I am not?"

"Well...no" Dib stated starting to feel uncomfortable, though he wasn't sure why, "You're a...um...Irken"

"Irk..en"Zim repeated slowly, while cocking his head to the side. His antenna rose some and Dib found him to look slightly amusing while still wearing the contacts.

"That's right" Dib nodded managing to keep his face calm "An alien"

"Oh" Zim said, looking sad and disappointed, his antenna lowered.

"Is...something wrong?" Dib asked concerned and curious.

Zim slowly brought his hand up to his face feeling his soft smooth green skin. His hand hesitantly went towards his eyes but jerked as he felt the lenses.

"It's okay Zim" Dib said watching curiously "Those are just your contacts. It's just another part of your disguise"

Zim blinked over at Dib a few times before attempting to remove his lenses which he found surprisingly easy. It was once again a relief to remove the unneeded material.

He blinked a few times before looking over at Dib who was staring at him with curiosity. Zim got on his hands and knees and began crawling closer to Dib...He leaned in close and stared intently into the boys eyes.

Dib, feeling slightly uncomfortable, was still unable to bring himself to push the confused Irken away. Though now their faces were mere inches apart and he could feel Zim's breath on his face.

Dibs eyes darted to the other side of the room trying to break away from Zims stare but he always found himself looking back into the crimson red orbs of Zims eyes. Wide and searching, Dib had never gotten to look at Zim's eyes this close before, he could almost see the faint glow they were emitting.

Slowly Zim reached over to touch Dib's face, his gloved hand tracing the side of his cheek. Dib froze at the unfamiliar feeling, he wasn't use to having someone touch him like that, and his heart instinctively jumped. He felt heat rise somewhere in his belly and his face grew warm, his breathing shallow.

Zim quirked a curious eyebrow at Dibs behavior, one of his antenna also rising in a similar gesture, before returning his attention back to the boy's eyes. He slowly withdrew his hand, the tips of his pointed fingers lingering for a moment on the boy's pale skin before reaching towards his glasses. Dib didn't attempt to stop Zim, for reasons he didn't understand, and he allowed him to slowly remove them.

Dib felt the glasses slip off his face and the cold air they had shielded now stung his eyes. He winced slightly but froze again as he saw Zim's expression.

It was at first the same confused yet curious look he had been giving him, but suddenly a small satisfied smile crept onto his face as he pulled away from him.

"We are the same" Zim stated with a nod

Dib stared intently at Zim for a moment, though his vision was blurry, and then he looked down at his glasses which were placed beside Zim's contacts. A smile slowly appeared on his face as well.

"Yeah.." Dib answered thoughtfully "I guess we are"

Dib reached for his glasses and looked to Zim "If you don't mind though I think I'll wear these for awhile" Dib said not wanting to explain that he needed them to see and further confuse or upset Zim..._'Wait...when did I start caring about upsetting Zim'_ Dib thought _'This is just too weird...and why is he still staring at me like that...'_

"A...AACHOO" Zim sneezed loudly again then coughed several times.

Dib looked around, then he looked up...they could have already gotten out if Zim's pak hadn't been damaged in the fall...then again he doubted Zim would have helped him...and now...he didn't know what to do.

* * *

_(okay that's it for chapter 2...thank you and good night )_


	3. friends?

_(hay everyone...sorry it's been so long since i last updated...but I wasn't getting much inspiration on this story...hopefully I'm not disappointing anyone...anyway...here ya go_)

* * *

Dib stood up, shivering as the warmth of the fire faded from his skin and he wrapped his arms around himself. He walked over to the caves entrance which had been sealed by rocks and snow during the avalanche. 

He placed a hand on its cold surface allowing the sensation of the snow to sting his hand, Everything about this moment seemed surreal. It was hard to believe that on the other side of the frozen wall was freedom. Hours inside there seemed like days to him and he longed to get out, to see the sky, to feel the suns warmth. He hated feeling so trapped.

'What if no ones even looking for us'

he felt sick 'What if this is the end?' he thought 'Will anyone even remember me'

Suddenly his fear and sadness turned to anger. All the years he spent protecting Earth, all the torture he endured, all coming down to this insignificant death. Frustrated, he slammed a fist against the icy wall.

"NO...it's not fair...it's not fair" he yelled

Zim who had been watching, jumped up at Dibs sudden outburst. He was frightened but also concerned.

"It can't be over...IT CAN'T BE.." Dib yelled "I've tried so hard...and no one even knows...no one knows how hard"

Zim took a few hesitant steps over towards him.

"Everything I've ever done...for nothing" Dib said his anger wavering to sadness "No one...no one even cares"

"I do"

Dib turned to see Zim facing him with a concerned smile on his face and his anger returned once again. Zim had been the cause of more pain in his life than anyone else, he was the reason they were stuck here, and everything he was saying now was a lie.

"NO YOU DON'T" Dib yelled "YOU HATE ME"

Zim jumped back "I could never hate you" he said quietly

"YES YOU COULD" Dib yelled, muscles tensing, "YOU ALWAYS HAVE"

"But...I...I thought we were friends"

"WE WERE NEVER FRIENDS" Dib yelled

Zim stared silently at Dib both hurt and confused, and Dib turn his eyes away wanting not to feel sorry for the alien.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ZIM" Dib said his shout turning into a sob, his muscles relaxing "Just...just leave me alone"

"I...d..don't understand" Zim said timidly

"It's not fair Zim..." Dib said his voice now a whisper "There's so much I haven't done...I ..I don't want to die"

"I...will not let you die" Zim said "You are still m..my friend"

"Don't you get it, Zim" Dib asked with a exhausted sigh "We're not friends...you don't like me...this is just a big mistake"

"I am c..confused by your words but not by my own feelings" Zim stated

Dib rolled his eyes "Oh really" he said dryly as he folded his arms and faced Zim "And what exactly are your f..feelings"

At this Zim took a few steps forward so the he was standing right in front of Dib, who cocked his eyebrow in suspicion and curiosity.

As Zim leaned forward Dib felt the expression leave his face and his arms went down to his sides leaving him somewhat vulnerable. His feet refused to move from that spot but the rest of his body leaned back so to put distance between him and Zims faces.

Zim continued to advance and Dib could feel the warmth of his body as it pressed lightly against his. The sudden sensation caused Dib to gasp as he closed his eyes tightly still unable to push the irken away.

He could feel Zim's hand lightly touch his cheek and then as he withdrew his hand he heard Zim shuffle. A second more passed and Dib felt something being wrapped around him...he opened one eye at a time to see that Zim had placed his jacket around him.

As Zim slowly back away, Dib was confused as to why this seemed to...disappoint him. 'Did I really think he was going to...' his thoughts trailed off. Confused he shook his head

"W..well" Dib asked looking away from Zim "You didn't exactly answer the question"

"I am thinking on it" came Zims reply.

Dib looked up at Zims focused and determined expression. He looked so much like the Zim that he remembered...

"I believe that I am feeling..." Zim paused "Feeling...that I care for your existence"

Dib looked blankly at Zim for a moment

"I...I wish that were t..true" he admitted

"Zim does not lie" he said. once again Dib felt like he was actually talking to the old Zim

"Forget about it Zim" Dib said dismissively "It doesn't matter"

"But I..I..A.AACHOO" Zim sneezed, the force of which caused him to fall to the ground with a 'thud'.

Zim groaned slightly as he rubbed his back. Dib sighed and offered Zim his hand, which

he happily accepted.

"Come on" Dib said looking back to the dimly lit fire "Lets get the fire going s..some more"

Zim nodded and for some unknown reason saluted him. Dib quirked an eyebrow at the

gesture but with the shake of his head they both walked back over to their previous spots.

Zim sat down in front of the fire and wrapped his arms around his knees as Dib fanned the flames. When Dib felt the fire was once again strong he took the spot beside him.

Dib stared over at Zim who every few moments would shiver. He really needed the coat more than Dib did.

"Um...Zim?" Dib asked

"Y..yes" Zim answered his antenna perking with attention as he looked over at Dib.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but..." Dib sighed "W..would you like to...share my coat ?"

Dib opened his coat up to further explain and as realization dawned on Zim he nodded eagerly. Moving close to Dib he snuggled near him and wrapped the coat around his shoulder. Dib blushed as Zim rested his head happily onto his chest.

"Are we...still friends?" Zim asked his eyes closed

"I...I suppose" Dib answered with uncertainty.

Zim nodded and then shivered as he snuggled closely.

"You...okay?" Dib asked

"I am...tired" Zim admitted quietly "I think I will...rest"

Zim smiled, gripping Dibs shirt with one of his hands and letting out a content sigh. Dib stared down at Zim for a long while 'If we're not found...' He thought as he wrapped one of his arms around Zims resting form 'then at least I won't die alone' Even though the thought was depressing he had found comfort in it and he smiled somewhat fondly down at Zim. Dib could feel his eyelids getting heavy and he was sure that sleep was soon to come. As Dib began to close his eyes Zim's antenna twitched slightly and his grip on Dibs shirt loosened.

"Zim..." Dib asked absentmindedly "do Irkens ..sleep?"

* * *

_(well there ya have it...just let me know if you think I should call it quits...I'd understand...and once again I'm sorry for the wait)_


	4. back to lifeback to normal

_(**hello readers..I'M BACK..I would first like to apologize for your wait...I'd like to blame it all on computer problems but even before then I was at a loss with this story...and now that i've started it up again...you'll see that it's going to take a turn...this is because my mind set when at first started this story has changed somewhat...and it bothers me alot to think that i'll be letting my readers down...i hope I don't disappoint and I ask you to bare with me)

* * *

**_

"Zim..." Dib asked absentmindedly "Do Irkens ..sleep?"

Dib shifted slightly and looked down at Zim, Zims eyes were closed and his face looked calm but still something felt wrong. Dib stopped for a moment and held his breath but was unable to hear Zims breathing.

"Zim..." Dib asked again but there was no answer. The silence was unnerving.

He shook Zim slightly "Zim..."

Nothing.

Suddenly Dib was fully awake...he gently laid Zim down on the ground and tried to wake him again.

"Zim...ZIM" Dib yelled shaking him but his body didn't respond, his face was pale.

'Oh man' Dib thought beginning to panic 'What do I do...'

The back of Zims pak began to blink red only adding to the truth that something was seriously wrong.

'His pak' Dib thought frantically 'If I can fix whats wrong with his pak maybe that will work'

Dib realized now more than ever the importance of Zims pak. it was dangerous for him to mess with something that he didn't fully understand but at the moment he felt he had no other choice.

Dib turned Zim over on his stomach and began pulling at Zim's pak...finally with one big jerk it came off and he knew he had to work fast. he quickly opened the inside...briefly astonished at the advanced technology as he searched for the problem. Some of the circuits looked frozen but nothing seemed broken...

Dib finally spotted a small microchip placed deep within the pak...he wasn't sure what it did but he could tell that there was a small crack down the side.

'Must have happened during The fall' his mind rationalized

Not having time to debate about the subject he forcefully jerked the chip out receiving a slight shock which caused him to drop the chip on the floor. He quickly placed the pak back on Zim's back and turned him around.

'Come on Zim...' Dibs mind pleaded 'Please wake up'

Dib waited a moment hoping Zim would open his eyes and be back to normal but feeling as though he had failed another thought came to him. A desperate, last resort.

"Okay Zim...I know you might not be human" he said leaning over him "But I hope CPR is universal"

Dib swallowed for a moment being only inches from Zims face...As he came loser his eyes began to close...and then...

_"reactivation'_

At the sound of the computer voice Dibs eyes shot open at the same exact time as Zims did. When their eyes met Dib felt his heart sink into his stomach but that feeling quickly faded as the surprise in Zims eyes faded into anger. Zim quickly pushed Dib off him and got to his feet.

"What in the name or Irk do you think you're doing Dib-beast!" He yelled pointing an accusing finger at Dib who was still on the floor

Dib blinked up at Zim in surprise "What...did you just call me?" he asked slowly

Zim shot him a confused yet annoyed glare "What do you think I called you Dib pig" he snapped

"You mean you know who I am?" Dib asked still surprised that his tinkering with Zims pak had worked "And...you know who you are?"

"Have you completely lost your brain meats human" Zim asked still thoroughly annoyed "I am Zim...your future ruler and slave master"

At this Dib knew he had succeeded and he jumped up from his spot on the ground "YES I DID IT"

"Did what?" Zim asked his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Dib stopped and turned to him "Come on Zim" he said "Are you telling me you don't remember anything that just happened"

Zim raised one eye in question and then glanced around the cave. His eyes fell on the place where his wig and lenses where layed and his eyes widened

He quickly brought his hand up to his head and felt his antenna and then he took a step back from Dib and glared

"What did you do human?" he demanded to know "Why am I not in my disguise and why were you about to perform your disgusting human love stuff on me"

"Listen Zim I.." suddenly Dib stopped as if he had just realized what Zim was saying. He shot Zim a look of disgust and quickly took to the defense.

"I wasn't performing any love stuff on you Zim" He spat "That's just...gross"

"Then what were you doing human?" Zim asked, or rather demanded to know.

"I was trying to save your stupid ungrateful life" Dib snapped

Zims facial features relaxed and he stared blankly at Dib for a moment. Dib found it very difficult to continue glaring at this point and ended with a deep sigh.

"Listen Zim" Dib began "It's late...I'm tired and hungry...so lets just call it quits for now and I'll tell you everything that happened in the morning"

"No" Zim said his glare returning "You will tell Zim everything now"

Dib sighed again...there was just no winning now that Zim was back to his old self. Things were about to get complicated.

"Fine" Dib reluctantly replied walking over to the fire place and sitting in front of it he motioned for Zim to do the same. Zim followed with uncertainty and sat down.

* * *

_**(I know...I know...wheres the fluff?...I hope you'll understand the difficulty of making Zim and Dib be together now that Zims memory has been restored...the next chapter will help explain what exactly went wrong with Zim...and I hope It doesn't confuse anyone...)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**(HI...yep another chapter...cool huh...lets pick it up where we left off)

* * *

**_

Some time later

"...and that's when you woke up" Dib finished.

He looked to Zim, expecting him to jump up and proclaim him a liar, but instead Zims gaze was directed at the ground and a very thoughtful look played across his face.

"...It does make since" Zim slowly said jerking Dib back to reality

"It does?" he asked slightly confused

"Yes" Zim replied looking up at Dib "The circuits in my pak were frozen which caused a lack of circulation between the Pak's brain and my memory implant"

"Memory implant?" Dib questioned

"It's a device that stores all of our information in it ...every memory from the time an Irken is hatched up until the day he dies" Zim briefly explain

"I don't get it" Dib said "Why do you need a chip for that?" he asked "Can't you remember on your own"

"Don't be foolish earth thing" Zim said half annoyed "Irkens live a great deal longer than humans do and it would be impossible to recall all of our wondrous life without it...in some cases are memories are actually kept in storage after we die back on Irk"

"How come it didn't effect you at first" Dib asked still eager to understand

"It takes time for the information to cease" Zim told him "First short term memory then long term"

"How come you almost...well...died" Dib asked "I mean, losing ones memory shouldn't kill you"

"Must you be so dumb Dib human?" Zim asked.

Dib just shrugged and Zim sighed "The truth of it was that my brain was no longer receiving past information and had nowhere else to store new information that was obtained during that time"

"So your system overloaded" Dib concluded

"In a way" Zim said, "But also, because my brain was not receiving these signals it was impossible for it to determine whether or not I was even still alive...and in such cases the pak will deactivate its self...slowly draining energy until I cease function"

"That's just crazy" Dib said standing up "I mean how can you trick your own brain into thinking your dead...and what's with this pak thing anyway...It seems like it has more control over you than you do"

Zim jumped up glaring angrily at Dib "You know nothing you speak of" he said "Your people are nothing but mindless idiots...wandering around this world without purpose...there is no order or structure on this planet...it disgusts me"

Dib glared back at him but straightened his posture "I liked you better when your pak wasn't working"

Zim straightened his posture as well, he realized that he had just divulged vital information to his enemy. How could he let his guard down like that.

"If you are thinking about using any of this information against me Dib-pig then let me assure you that..."

"Face it Zim...were stuck here" Dib said, glaring "No one's looking for us...and we're going to die here in this stupid cave together"

Zim gritted his zipper like teeth.

"Then I thank you for saving my life Dib human" Zim said his voice full of resentment

"Now I will have the honor of watching you die first" It almost astonished Dib that even in their current situation they seemed to revert back to rivalry...as if it were their comfort zone. Even when he tried to get along with Zim, it seemed impossible to hold back the smallest insult. It amazed Dib that he could actually enjoy himself during it all...despite how much he tried to deny it...nothing made him feel more alive. The entire situation they were in at that moment and everything else that had happened that day was enough to almost make him laugh out loud...but instead he simply smirked at Zim

"You're welcome"he replied evenly

Zims glare weakened at the remark "I will never understand you humans" he stated "Especially you...Dib"

Dibs facial expression went blank...the tone of Zims voice seemed so foreign ...as if the comment had come from something other than anger or disgust.

"Why did you not just let me die?" Zim asked truly curious

Zim looked to Dib...but his expression was passive. Zim could not understand why Dib would ever do such a thing...if he had let him die then his problems would be over. Why would he pass up an opportunity to eliminate him...and then it hit him...Dib was after all, only Human...and Humans were ruled by their emotions and fears.

"Were you too much of a coward to die alone" Zim sneered

Though Dib realized there was truth in Zims words it didn't make him any less angry at the moment "I'm not a coward Zim...we had a truce" he yelled "And when I make a promise I stick to it"

Zim's antenna rose for a moment then he laughed

"It is a foolish thing to put a promise before ones own interest" Zim stated "You would have been wise to let me die"

"So you're saying that a truce is only affective when it benefits you" Dib said his hands clenched into fists as he tried to suppress his anger on the subject

"Precisely" Zim smiled

"So if it had been me, you would have let me die" Dib concluded

Zim's smirk vanished again and his antenna lowered. It should have been simple to answer...after all eliminating Dib would easily solve all his problems...but to kill Dib under these circumstances would be almost...cowardly. Dib may have been his enemy but he deserved a better death than that...didn't he?

"Perhaps" Zim answered quietly

The fact that Zim had replied in such a way completely threw Dib off and he found himself wondering if Zim wasn't still malfunctioning

"Are you sure your back to normal?"

"Do not mock me Dib pig" Zim snapped kicking a rock towards him.

Dib easily dodged the rock and half glared at Zim "Gee Zim you're so...predictable" he said "Even after all this time"

"Oh really" Zim replied a determined glare and smirk crossing his face_...'how dare the __human challenge me'_ he thought

Dib raised an eyebrow in question feeling slightly paranoid "Okay Zim...what are you..." before he could finish Zim dove on top of him and pinned him to the ground.

"Ha" He said triumphantly

"Oh come on" Dib said very unimpressed as he flipped Zim over and pinned him down the same way "Like I really didn't see that coming"

Zim looked mildly surprised but determination made its way to his features as he reversed the position once again.

"Prepare to be surprised Dib beast" he said as he pinned Dibs wrists to the ground

* * *

_**(lol...I like ending the chapter this way...but first I would like to point out a mistake that I've made...I just read through my story again and realized that I'm not longer having them stutter from the cold...infact I've completely drawn all attention away from the temperature...weird...since my title basically demands I not forget...I'll have to bring it up again in the next chapter but until then...have a nice day and/or night)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**(I would like to givea special thanks to all my readers...I'm really trying to get this story moving...and I hope no one has lost interest...anyway lets pick up where we left off )

* * *

**_

"Prepare to be surprised Dib beast" he said as he pinned Dibs wrists to the ground.

Dibs eyes went wide as Zim leaned down and fiercely locked lips with him. It was sudden, no time for Dib to react or counter the unexpected move in any way.

"mmm...hhmmm" Dib tried to struggle free but Zim leaned into him until he managed to pry into Dibs mouth.

Dib stopped struggling and his body relaxed as Zim's tongue invaded his mouth with a passionate kiss...whether or not the passion was determination, hatred, or actual lust didn't matter. Dib began to kiss back and After another second Zim's grip on Dibs wrists loosened and he brought a gloved hand up to Dibs cheek.

Both boys had closed their eyes as the kiss deepened but as soon as Zim realized that not only was he kissing the human but that he was also enjoying it...his eyes shot open and he jerked away from Dib with a gasp.

Both panted for a moment looking at one another with wide eyes...Zim jumped up and instead of being angry he looked distressed

"What happened?" Zim yelled panicked "What happened to my pak...did you touch anything...tell Zim!"

Dib pulled himself up into a sitting position recovering from what had just happened and shot Zim a confused but also concerned look "What are you talking about?"

Zim grabbed Dib by the shirt and jerked him off the ground "MY PAK" he persisted "You said you fixed it...what did you do"

"I...removed some sorta chip thingy" Dib managed somewhat afraid of Zim's behavior.

"REMOVED" Zim yelled "Where is it ?!"

"Um...I ...dropped it somewhere over there" Dib said pointing behind them

Zim let go of Dib's shirt and looked frantically on the floor...Dib followed and did the same.

"Here it is" Dib said spotting the chip and leaning down to retrieve it.

"Don't touch it!" Zim snapped pushing Dib out of the way to pick up the chip himself.

He jerked it off the ground and quickly examined it at all angles.

"Aahhh...it's cracked" he said turning to Dib with a fierce glare "What did you do!?"

"I swear Zim it was like that when I found it" Dib said in his defense

"Impossible" Zim replied looking back down at the chip "That would mean I'm..."

"Zim..." Dib asked looking over at him "Are you okay"

The sad and distressed look on Zim face turned to anger as he looked up at Dib

"Okay?...OKAY?!!" He yelled "Why wouldn't I be okay...I am Zim...I am an Invader...there's absolutely nothing wrong with me"

"Okay Zim" Dib said backing up "Calm down...I was just asking"

"Well you need not concern yourself Dib thing" He spat.

Dib stood there staring at Zim who threw the chip to the ground and crushed it under his boot. He then turned his back to Dib and folded his arms panting from his outburst...slowly though the pant turned to a sniffle.

"Zim" Dib said quietly "What...was that chip suppose to do?"

Zim's body stiffened and he turned to face the boy once again...his crimson red eyes glistened with tears that he refused to cry and feeling ashamed he gazed down at the floor

"That chip was designed to..." he paused "...Eliminate unnecessary emotions"

"Eliminate" Dib said "You mean...stop you from feeling them"

"Precisely" Zim nodded

Dib stared down at the crushed chip as his mind raced with thoughts. _'if that thing was __made to stop him from feeling and it was already broken...does that mean that Zim __was capable of feeling all along...or does that mean that it manipulated his feelings...'_ he thought _'if Zim just realized it was missing then does that mean he really felt __something when he kissed me...did I really feel something?...I think so...but how could __I...'_

"Can't you just get another one" Dib asked trying to stop the rest of his thoughts from emerging.

"Are you insane" Zim yelled "If I called the tallest and told them the chip was broken they would have me deactivated"

"Just for that" Dib said astonished at the cruelty of Zim's leaders

"There is no room for imperfection in Irken society" Zim stated calmly "I would be seen as a...defective...unfit to live"

"That's a little harsh, don't you think" Dib said thoroughly annoyed at the Irkens way of life "No ones perfect...and if you ask me this whole pak thing is just crazy...I mean if the pak basically controls everything you do then who controls the pak...why not find a way to get rid of it"

"You speak nonsense Dib human" Zim snapped "This pak **is** me"

"I understand that your connected to the pak Zim...but there has to be someway for you to terminate that connection" Dib explained "that way you could survive without it and.."

"SILENCE" Zim yelled as he closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fists

_'who does this human think he is' _Zim angrily thought _'if ever such talk was done on Irk __you would be immediately deactivated...it's treason...and even he would be killed for __conspiring against the Irken way of life...does he not understand'_

Zim looked back up at Dib who had obeyed his command and kept silent.

"You must never speak such things again human" he stated calmly "It is not my place nor is it yours to question what is"

Dib stood there not sure how to respond and just stared at the floor in thought. It surprised him that after all the time he spent trying to learn about Zim he could still know so little. Dib realized he might not ever understand the irkens way of life...but then again Zim didn't understand the humans way...was it right for him to judge.Zim had told him it was not his place to question it and perhaps he was right. The irkens were a race who felt they were superior...their goal was to rule the universe and yet they themselves were mere prisoners. Surely there had to have been a time when Irkens lived without their paks and were free to feel and think on their own. Maybe the Irkens didn't have a choice...but Zim did. Dib looked up at Zim who was staring blankly at the floor and wondered _'is he __afraid?'_

"Enough of this foolishness" Zim announced suddenly "It is time to make our escape"

"Escape" Dib questioned "If there was a way out of here don't you think we would have found it by now"

"That depends human, have you been looking?" Zim counter his eyes scanning the cave walls.

Dib had to admit that they had spent most of their time being angry at each other but it didn't mean he wasn't trying to think of a way out.

Zim groaned in frustration

"If you hadn't disabled my weapons with that stupid little device of yours then I could have easily gotten us out already" Zim stated still avoiding eye contact "But you just had to have your proof, didn't you Dib worm"

"Okay so maybe the device was a bad idea but it did work" Dib countered "It was you yelling at me that caused the avalanche"

"I was yelling because you disabled my weapons" Zim snapped turning to face him "Besides how do you know it wasn't the vibrations from ..."

Zim paused and Dib could tell that he had thought of something

"What?" Dib asked "What is it?"

"Your device" Zim said coming back to reality "Do you have it?"

Dib patted his pocket "Yeah" he answered feeling the device "Why?"

"Because human we can turn the sonic vibrations up high enough to knock a hole in the Entrance" Zim explained "And then we shall make our escape"

"Are you nuts Zim" Dib said "do you want the whole ceiling to come crashing down on us"

"Do you want to spend the rest of your pathetic human life in this cave" Zim asked.

Silence was his answer.

* * *

_**(well readers... I know it may not be the best way to end a chapter but I had to break the story up somewhere...don't worry the next chapter will be here soon...I hope you enjoyed...and please review)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**(hay everyone...enjoy the latest chapter)**_

**_

* * *

_**Finally Dibs face set into a deep frown "No way Zim, I'm not giving it to you" 

Zim matched his frown for a split second before grinning evilly "Then I will have to take it by force"

"Yeah right" Dib scoffed "You're just as strong as me without your pak"

"You forget human that unlike you I do not require excessive amounts of food and sleep to gain energy...and you have been deprived of both" Zim said standing proudly "Not only that, but since my pak was reactivated I'm functioning at full capacity"

Zim was right, he was up to full strength while Dib was running on empty. He had been ignoring the hunger in his stomach for the longest time and his body begged for him to give in to sleep. Dib took a shaky step forward and tried to mask his weakness with a determined glare.

_'stupid Human'_ Zim thought no longer smirking_ 'why waste precious energy trying to stop me from doing something that could benefit us both' _

"Ready when you are Zim" Dib challenged.

"Don't be foolish earth stink" Zim said, little resentment present in his voice "You are better than this"

"What.. are you talking about" Dib asked slowly letting his guard down

Zim let out a frustrated sigh "Sometimes I forget that you're only human Dib beast"

"Yeah...so" Dib said slightly annoyed "What's your point"

"My point, Earth pig, is that like all humans you fear death" he stated this time more firmly "But I assure you that if you do not give me the device then death will be a certainty"

"Death is already a certainty" Dib stated fiercely "And I'd much rather freeze or starve then get crushed beneath rock and snow because of your stupidity"

"Only a coward or a quitter would choose to die in such a way" Zim snapped "And I do not believe that you are either"

"You don't" Dib asked slightly surprised.

"No" Zim stated calmly "No I don't"

Dib stared at Zim for a moment and then slowly pulled the small device from his pocket. He looked at it in his hands and wondered if Zims plan would work. He realized though that Zim was right about one thing; he would be choosing certain death if he didn't take this chance...and since when did he start giving up so easily.

"Looks like I'm going to die trying" he said with a small smile

"I will not let you die" Zim stated calmly yet firmly

Dib looked up, once again startled by Zims words...it had been the exact same thing he had said when his memory was gone and he believed Dib was his friend. Was Zim saying that he still cared about his existence or was he simply keeping their truce.

"What happened to all that 'only when it benefits you' stuff" Dib wondered out loud with a small satisfied smirk.

Zim visibly tensed but pushed the feeling of panic aside.

"I have recently decided that having you around could be beneficial" he answered avoiding eye contact "You are not a total waste"

"You're not that bad of a kisser either" Dib replied immediately blushing after the realization of what he said dawned on him.

Dib couldn't believe he had brought that up...even though he knew it was something he wouldn't soon forget...after all it was his first kiss. _'how pathetic'_ he thought _'I'm almost 14 years old and my first kiss was from an alien bent on conquering the earth'_

Zims eyes widened as the memory of the kiss played back in his head...he had only intended to surprise Dib but in the end he had actually enjoyed himself. The thought brought back the feeling in his squarely spooch...a strange mixture of excitement and desire.

He felt his cheek tint red, though against his green skin it looked more like purple, and he looked up to see that Dib was doing the same.

'Did he feel it too' Zim wondered 'What is this feeling?'.

"Anyway" Dib said clearing his throat as he looked down "About the plan..."

"Oh yes the plan" Zim said with a nod.

"This thing ...um...doesn't have a very high setting" Dib pointed out the embarrassment slowly fading "It could only make a small hole...probably to small to fit through"

"Then we will blast it again" Zim explained "Two small holes will make one big hole and then.."

"..and then the ceiling will collapse on top of us" Dib finished

Zim gave a frustrated grunt.

"You worry about the hole Dib pig" Zim said "I will take care of this collapsing ceiling thingy..."

Dib sighed "Whatever you say Zim"

"Exactly" Zim agreed happily "I do believe you will make a great slave one day Dib human"

Dib shot him a side ways glare as he readied his device.

"Okay Zim" Dib said "I'm all set..."

"Wait!!" Zim suddenly yelled causing him to jump.

Dib watched as Zim looked around and began to walk away.

"What are you doing?" Dib asked

"My disguise" Zim said finally spotting it out "You didn't think I was going to leave without it did you"

"Just forgot, I guess" Dib admitted with a tired sigh.

Zim stared over at him as he adjusted his wig. Dib rubbed his eyes under his glasses ...he wasn't sure how much longer he could stay awake. Zim stared for a moment longer in thought _'The Dib human hasn't much energy left...we will have to be quick'_

"Dib" Zim yelled startling Dib from his tired state "Ready the device"

"Right" Dib said with a nod, turning around and pointing his invention at the caves entrance.

_'Come on Dib, just push the button'_ he told himself his hand trembling slightly _'Don't think about anything else...Zim said he'd take care of it...just push the button'_

Dib swallowed, he hated himself for being afraid. _'I can do this...'_

At that moment he felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he looked back to see Zim whose eyes were fixated on the caves entrance. Slowly Zims gaze went to Dib and their eyes met

"We haven't the time to hesitate" Zim stated firmly "Once you make the first shot you must fire again immediately"

Zim seemed so calm and strong, and Dib hated how it made him feel weaker. He could do this, he knew he could.

"Right" Dib said "Got it"

Zim's hand went down to his side and Dib felt some of his confidence slip away. He shook his head and looked at the entrance again.

_'one...two...THREE'__

* * *

**(I'm gonna end the chapter there...hope no ones to anxious to find out what happens...don't worry I'll try and add some fluff to the next chapter...oh...and please review...I love hearing from my readers...as long as i don't get flamed)**_


	8. the escape

_**(YAH...another chapter...I'm all excited...I know alot of my readers are looking forward to some fluff but I must admit i think its kinda mild...but non-the-less still fluffy...enjoy and keep those review coming)

* * *

**_

_'one...two...THREE' _

_Dib fired_

The force of the blast hadn't been big but it was still strong enough to knock Dib back onto the floor. The hole that had been made in the caves entrance was fairly big but still to small to fit through. Dib blinked a moment in shock as the ground around him began to shake. Pieces of rock began to fall around him and Dib gasped as he looked up at the caves cieling.

"DIB" Zim yelled grabbing onto the boys arm and pulling him out of the way of the debree.

Dib watched, down on his knees, as Zim stood up straight and raised his arms above his head. He then closed his eyes in concentration and an orb of blue energy emitted from his pak and surrounded the both of them.The rocks that were falling around them were being deflected but it was easy to tell that Zim was having trouble keeping this up. Dib was still in slight shock but Zim soon brought him back to reality.

"Dib ... what...are you waiting for?" Zim said struggling to hold up the shield "Fire again NOW"

Dib jumped slightly, and scrambling to his feet, he turned to the entrance again and aimed the device, glad he hadn't dropped it. He fired again above the first hole and was able to double its size, though still unable to stop himself from falling backwards.

"Zim it's open" Dib yelled jumping to his feet, triumph on his face "Lets go"

Dib looked back to Zim whose eyes were tightly closed as he struggled to keep the shield above him and deflect the debree. His knees were begining to bend under the pressure and sweat formed on his forehead from the strain.

"Go ...ahead" Zim said between grunts "I'll ...catch up"

Dib looked back at the entrance feeling the breeze from outside and then back to Zim.

_'He won't be able to keep this up much longer' _Dib thought _'And as soon as he lets the shield down he'll be crushed'_

"Stop wasting time ...Dib monkey" Zim said managing to open one eye and glance at him "I said GO"

"NO" Dib yelled with determination in his voice, "Not without you"

"You dare... disobey Zim" He said, his annoyance and anger showing through, "I told you ...I'd catch up ...so stop.."

"There's no way Zim" Dib said "You'll be crushed"

The shield around them began to blink on and off and Zim dropped down to his knees still holding his hands above his head. He was running out of time.

Dib quickly made his way over to Zim and put a hand on his sholder.

"Drop the shield" Dib stated firmly

"Are you...crazy" Zim grunted forcing his eyes open to look at him.

"Just trust me on this Zim" Dib said in a serious tone "As soon as I say so, drop the shield and hold onto me"

Zim peered over at Dib, Invaders needed no one, that was what he had been taught and that was all he knew. Never rely on anyone but yourself or the empire.

Dib was his enemy, he was a human, and there was no reason to trust him. Then again ...Dib had many opportunities to destroy Zim that day and hadn't done it. Even now the human could leave him to die but instead he was trying to help. Why was Dib doing this?

Trust?

"Zim stop being so stubborn and listen to me" Dib firmly said his eyes pleading "Please"

Trust.

"O...kay" Zim forced out reluctantly.

Dib let out a short breath "Okay...NOW" he yelled

What happened next happened fast...Zims hands went down and he quickly wrapped his arms around Dibs waist. Dib turned his back to the caves entrance and wrapping one of his arms around Zim he fired the device in front of him...the blast deflected the rocks that had been close to them and the force pushed them back. They were thrown out of the cave and Dib landed firmly on top of Zim as the cave behind them crumbled.

Zims eyes were still tightly closed and his grip on Dib hadn't lossened

"Um...Zim" Dib said "You can let go now"

Zim shook his head 'no' firmly and his grip tightened. Dib could feel Zims small form shake beneath him. It surprised Dib that Zim had acted so calm in the cave but had been frightend by their exit. In the cave Zim had been in controll...he had made the plan and he had been the one to deflect the debree...maybe what had scared Zim the most was putting his trust in someone other than himself.

Dib gave a small smile at the thought _'he trusted me'. _Dib leaned down without much thought and kissed Zim lightly on the cheek. Zim imediately stopped shaking and his eyes flew open and looked into Dibs.

"Hey" Dib said with a sheepish grin.

Zim blushed lightly and blinked up at Dib for a moment. He was breathing heavy but Dib assumed it was from all the energy he had used up. Zims grip on Dibs waist loosened and he closed his eyes with a sigh as he leaned back onto the snowy ground. He ignored the stinging cold of the snow on his backside, and the uncomfortable feeling of his pak against the ground, and allowed himself to catch his breath. His chest moved in and out.

"You okay?" Dib asked sitting on his knees beside Zim.

"Could you do me a favor Dib human" Zim asked quietly

"I...guess so" Dib replied curiously

"Could you never ever do that again" He said slightly annoyed

"Oh" Dib said somewhat sadly as he thought about his small kiss "You didn't like that huh"

"No" Zim said his eyes still closed "No I did not"

"Sorry" He said rubbing the back of his neck both embarassed and disappointed "I didn't mean to...um...I was just trying to get you to calm down...the kiss was just.."

"The kiss?" Zim said a confused look stretching across his features as he opened his eyes and sat up to look at Dib "I was referring to your plan for escaping"

"You...were" Dib asked shakily "So the kiss was.."

"Horrible" Zim interupted shaking his head "You did it all wrong"

"I what?" Dib said slightly stunned

Zims eyes took on a determined look as he pulled Dib into a kiss.The kiss lasted only a few moments before Zim jerked away and pushed Dib away from him.

"HA" he said triumphantly jumping to his feet, "That is how it's done Dib human"

"Uh...Zim" Dib said stunned "That was...do you...I.."

"HEY they're over here" they heard a voice call "I found them"

In a matter of only seconds the two found themselves surrounded by rescue workers.

"We've been looking everywhere for you kids" one of the rescue workers said.

"You have?" Dib asked in disbelief.  
"Sure have" the man nodded "Looked everywhere...(he paused) except here of course"

"Stupid humans" Dib heard Zim mumble and he had to agree.

"Are you kids alright?" another man asked "Any broken bones?"

"Of course not" Zim stated as Dib simply shook his head no.

"Well we'll have to get you to the medical bay back at the lodge" the man said "Make sure you haven't gotten hypothermia or anything"

Dib looked over at Zim knowing that he would be discovered if any doctor were to get a good look at him but Zim was quick to the defense as ususal.

"That will not be necessary pathetic rescue human" Zim said "I am wearing my...special anti-hypothermia underwears"

"Oh of course" The man nodded "Smart boy"

Dib smacked himself in the face as he shook his head _'how dumb can you be'_

The workers loaded the two in the back of a snow mobile, gave them each blankets and headed for the lodge. Dib looked over at Zim who was staring angrily out at the snow in thought.

_'what's wrong'_ Dib wondered _'We got out. We're alive.'_

"What are you staring at Dib monkey?" Zim snapped glaring up at Dib.

"I...uh.."

Zim let out a frustrated sigh and turned to glare out at the snow some more.

'Stupid human' Zim thought

* * *

**_(I think i can finish this story up in the next chapter...I havn't typed it up yet but i can safely say that it won't be a happy ending...no one dies but its still kinda sad. I can only be true to what i believe...just wait for it)_**


	9. final chapter

**hello Readers...first off I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter...but yes it is the final one...and it sure is longer than my others...but I couldn't bring myself to break it apart**

**I got some comments that had me seriously thinking about making the ending a happy one...after all I hate to disappoint my readers...so yeah I tried...and after reading it I sighed and then started over...I'm sorry but it just didn't feel right**

**I hope once you read this chapter you'll understand some key reasons why Zim and Dib...well...I don't want to give anything away so...just go ahead and read for yourself)

* * *

**

Once they arrived at the lodge the rest of the class was less than thrilled to see them.

"Awe man," one kid whined.

"Losers," a girl mumbled.

"Why couldn't they stay lost?" another asked.

Dib kept his eyes on the floor as he and Zim made their way to the resting room. The doctor had already looked Dib over and said that food and plenty of sleep should have him back to his old self in no time. _'can't wait'_ he thought sarcastically.

He sighed and pretended not to hear his classmates comments as they walked by, after all, he hadn't expected anything else from them. For whatever reason, the others had chosen to hate him, they certainly didn't try to hide it.

_'I guess everyone needs someone to hate' _

With that thought in mind Dib looked over at Zim.

Zim didn't allow the doctor to examine him but he was given the same advice; only adding to the assumption that the so called 'doctor' had no idea what he was talking about.

Zim also heard the comments from the other students, but unlike Dib, Zims head was held high as he glared down at the others in disgust.

He returned Dibs gaze as they neared the door.

"Stand up straight," Zim suddenly demanded.

"Huh" Dib questioned, just realizing that he was slouching.

Zim glanced back at their classmates and then to Dib.

"Who are they to make you feel inferior" Zim stated firmly.

Dib blinked a moment in thought and then straightened his posture. Zim narrowed his eyes slightly before turning and opening the door to the 'Resting Room'.

Shutting the door firmly behind them, Dib inwardly sighed as the voices of his classmates faded into obscurity. He then looked up at Zim who was staring out a window, arms crossed, and eyes narrowed.

_'maybe he's still upset about the chip'_ Dib thought his mind wandering in the silence, reminding him of the sleep he had lost.

"Dib," Zim addressed him, not bothering to turn around.

Dib jumped slightly "Yeah?" he asked.

Zim shifted his feet slightly, but continued to examine the window as if it were the most fascinating thing he had ever seen.

"Could we...," Zim paused and his expression became thoughtful and relaxed, "Might we extend our truce?"

Dib blinked, surprised at Zims sudden offer "You mean...become friends?"

Zims shoulders tensed at the word and he gritted his teeth.

"Zim has no need for Human friendships," he stated firmly, his eyes darting to Dib and then back outside the window.

"However," He continue his voice more calm "I do believe we could be allies."

"Allies?" Dib questioned.

Zim glanced over at Dib from the corner of his eyes "Yes," he replied, "I suppose it would be considered an Irken friendship, though I wouldn't take it so far."

"Are you asking me to...join you?" Dib asked, eyes wide.

"Do you accept?" Zim asked facing Dib with a raised eye.

Dib stared for a moment, eyes wide, before he found his voice.

"ARE YOU CRAZY," Dib yelled taking a step back, "There's no way I'm helping you destroy Earth"

"Why?" Zim asked as if the answer wasn't obvious.

"WHY!" Dib yelled _'what kind of question is that?'_

"This place is my home," Dib said in a serious and even tone.

"I can give you a new home, a better home" Zim answered.

Dib looked strangely at Zim; he was serious about this. Dib shook his head.

"But all the people," He replied, "They're..."

"Not worth protecting" Zim finished.

"I can't just..."

"Yes you can"

"STOP IT," Dib yelled his body tensing, "You don't get it. I can't just sit back and watch you destroy Earth, and I certainly won't help you. I can't let you kill all those people...I can't!"

"Why!" Zim yelled back, "What has this pitiful planet ever done for you? And it's people,...heh, they hate you more than I ever have; yet you keep trying"

"That's because one day they will know," Dib yelled, eyes closed and hands balled into fists "One day I'll make them see the truth, then everyone will know that I'm not crazy and they'll finally accept me."

Zim stared at Dib long and hard, the glasses on his face were cracked slightly and his clothes were worn out and dirty. His jacket seemed faded, his hands shook slightly with anger, and the sound of his breathing suggested that he was holding back a sob.

Seeing the human and even hearing the humans name would have at one time filled him with anger, but now as he looked at Dib another feeling stirred in him that he simply didn't understand. Dib was strong, he was smart, and there was no doubt in Zims mind that he wouldn't give his life for another; even him. Zim couldn't quiet understand why Dib was not valued; though it was true he was no expert on humans.

By Irken standards Dib was fairly tall or at least taller than Zim (who during his time on earth had managed to grow a few inches)...but again Zim had to remind himself that Humans did not take much value upon height.

Then what did they value?...and why did the Human care so much that he wasn't accepted?

Dib was a fighter and a dreamer, but no one on this pathetic planet would ever understand that. They would never know Dib the way he did. They weren't worthy of him.

"Why try so hard to win their acceptance when you already have mine?" Zim asked.

Dibs body relaxed at the comment and he looked up at Zim.

"Zim...I ...I wish there was another way," Dib admitted, "But as long as we're fighting for different sides...we can never be..." he paused not sure of what he was going to say "...anything other than enemies"

Zim stopped his expression going blank as he looked down at the ground, thinking over Dibs words.

"We are ...the same," he said quietly, more to himself than to Dib

Dib heard him though and he looked up.

"What...did you say?" he asked slowly.

Zim looked up, his face serious "We both want the same thing," he stated, suddenly glaring "But only one of us can have it"

"You don't have to do this," Dib finally said, hoping for an alternative, "You don't have to destroy Earth."

"Of course I do," Zim snapped, "It's my duty...to the empire and to my tallests"

"MY GOD Zim, could you just think for yourself for one minute" Dib yelled exasperated "You might be able to win their respect but they'll never care about you"

"And your saying that you do?" Zim snapped.

"I..." Dib hesitated which caused Zims expression to relax some.

"I..I care enough to let you know when your about to make a big mistake" Dib finished strongly.

"MISTAKE!" Zim yelled his expression hardening again, "HA!...I'd be doing mankind a favor"

"By destroying it" Dib yelled.

"Precisely," Zim replied, "Your people are nothing but brainless meat bags"

Dib glared...hands clenched.

"And you know whats really sad" Zim said, glaring, though his voice was now soft "What's really pathetic ..." he went on.

"What?" Dib asked behind clenched teeth.

"You're so much better than all this" Zim said motioning around him with his hands "Yet you choose to protect it, protect them, and for what?...A thank you?"

Zim stepped closer to Dib, only a few inches from his face.

"You can earn their respect, but they'll never care about you" Zim smirked using Dibs words against him.

"There is a difference" Dib stated rather calmly as Zim backed away from his face "It's not the same"

"Of course it is," Zim said rather smugly, "Stop trying to rise your self above it..."

"No," Dib stated firmly, "We may both be trying to earn respect, but there is a line that clearly separates us"

"We are of different species" Zim answered dismissively.

"That's not what I'm talking about," Dib said looking up at Zim, "I'm trying to save something...and your trying to destroy it"

Zim stopped "So?" he asked not really seeing the point.

"Is that really the best way to earn their respect?" Dib asked almost disgusted, "you'd willingly destroy the lives of millions of people just to get what you want"

"And why not?" Zim asked, "we Irkens are far more superior than them"

"But I'm. Not. Irken" Dib stated firmly "I** am **one of them"

"You are obviously the one exception," Zim concluded, "And you would be spared"

"You'd destroy everything just to gain the respect of your people" Dib said.

"Of course I would," Zim stated, "There is nothing and no one more important"

Dib felt Zims words sting into his mind...'_nothing and no ones more important'_ he thought _'I'm not more important'... _Dib closed his eyes tightly forcing the pain down as he looked up at Zim.

"Looks like you made your decision," Dib said surprisingly calm "...and mine"

"Good," Zim snapped, "I grow tired of your talking, filthy Human"

"Fine," Dib replied stomping towards the door.

"FINE," Zim yelled crossing his arms and turning his back to Dib

Zim jumped as Dib slammed the door behind him. He looked worriedly at the door and quickly ran towards it grabbing the handle...

he stopped...his hand shook some as he hesitantly withdrew it.

'what was he doing'

Zim sighed as he leaned his head on the door, his arms laying limply at his sides; things hadn't gone as he had hoped they would. He did not care for this planet or it's people, but he could not deny that inside he had felt for Dib,But what was the human asking of him; To abandon his duties,to betray his people. Then again, it was the same thing Zim had been asking of Dib.

It had been a choice...Dib or his mission...and he had made the logical decision.

Zim knew nothing about the emotions he was feeling and even less about expressing them...and as far as he was concerned choosing to continue with his mission was a wise and safe choice.

still...

He clenched his hands tightly, if he had made the right choice then why did it feel so wrong, why did his heart sink down into his squeedly spooch when he heard the door slam. He had been afraid, and in that moment he had wanted to erase it all, to run to Dib and ask him to stay.

He silently cursed himself for even considering showing such weakness. Had he truly become that pathetic? His mission...Dib...His mission...the two choices tossed and turned in his head.

He groaned

Torture...it was the only way Zim could describe his new emotions. It was no wonder his people had designed the override chip. At first the emotion had been pleasant...almost scary and exciting...but now there was only hurt and confusion and that he could do without.

Outside the door as Dib slammed it shut, he stopped, feeling like a part of him was torn.A part of him wanted to turn back but he couldn't.

Even with all logical reason against it, not to mention how much Dib himself wanted to deny it, the truth was that he had felt something for Zim. He had enjoyed the kiss, and even after trying to convince himself that his feeling didn't go beyond that, the fact that Zims words had hurt so much only reassured Dib that he actually...really...felt for him...and the realization of this hurt more than any physical pain Dib had ever faced before because he knew that it could never be.

The only person on this entire planet that had actually accepted him for who he was...and yet...he was the very one who stood in the way of Dibs own 'mission'...to protect this planet and gain the recognition that he so deserved.

It wasn't even the recognition that he cared about anymore...he truly felt that Zim accepting him was enough, but he couldn't just let Zim destroy this planet even if he would be saved. He could never forgive himself if he let that happen, and Zim, he wanted the recognition more than anything...more than..

_'WHY"_ his mind screamed...why did it have to be this way...why did he have to care...why did he have to hurt...just so others could live and be happy? I guess the answer was all the same...because he had taken on the role as hero...and because he was the only one that could save them.

Tears made there way down Dibs face...He wasn't weak...and he had to prove that to himself more than anyone else. He would leave here today, hold his head up high and continue doing what he had been destined to do; Stop ZIM.

He sighed as he thought about the kiss again, and the painful emotions that followed it. He would not let that weaken him, in fact he would use that pain to give him strength.

He shivered involuntarily as a cold sensation came over him and shaking his head quickly of the feeling, he walked on.

Zim who was still on the other side of the door began to get angry as he paced back and forth.

"Stupid Human...," he mumbled, "How dare he make a fool of Zim...how dare he.."

Tears began to stain Zim eyes as he tried to contain whatever emotion was fighting for a place in his throat.

He wiped the tears away angrily.

"Ggggrrrr...STOP IT!" Zim yelled at himself pulling at his fake hair "I am Zim... I am an Invader...and no disgusting human will change that"

A communicator popped out of his pak and he was pleased to find that it had started working again. While it was true that Dibs device hadn't disabled his communications, their seclusion in the cave had blocked all calls from being transmitted

"GIR!" Zim shouted.

"Yeeeessss" came Girs drawn out reply.

"Bring the voot," Zim demanded, "I can not stand to be in this filthy place any longer"

"Okey dokey" Gir said before the transmission ended.

_'I will design a new chip'_ Zim thought to himself _'and I will finish my job'_

Taking in a deep shuttering breath he glared up at the sky outside the window...

He shivered...as if having forgotten that it was so cold...

_'Invaders need no one'_ he told himself ...

he frowned sadly as he watched the snow silently begin to fall outside.

"No one"

* * *

**(HI...um...yeah...****sorta disappointing...I'm certain you were hoping that they'd end up together...atleast most people were...**

**but hay...no one died...hehe...and it was emotional...**

**I also made the reference to it being cold...making it so that the feelings they had experienced in the cave had in some way kept them warm...**

**I REALLY HOPE everyone enjoyed my story and I'm looking forward to any and all comments...so please review...LUV YA ...and THANKS to everyone who read)**


End file.
